Dawn of the Soul Mate
by Otakufanlover
Summary: How would Luffy's adventure gone if he knew haki, was smart, and sexual? More crew members. Soulmates verse.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: How would Luffy's adventure gone if he knew haki, was smart, and sexual? More crew members. Soulmates verse.

AN: In my One Piece world, everyone is born color blind; until, they meet their soulmate. There will be many more members to the Straw Hat Crew. Ace and Donquixote Rosinante live. Rosinante is saved by Shanks and his crew. Law has no idea that he is alive. Shanks hides Rosinante from Donflamingo on his crew. Co-Authored by PaperFox19. PaperFox19 will be writing all of the fight scenes for this fic.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Wealth, fame, power…Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, attained everything this world has to offer. The words he uttered just before his death drove people to the seas. "My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Find it! I left everything this world has to offer there!" And so, men head for the Grand Line in pursuit of their dreams! The word has truly entered a Great Pirate Era!

 **Chapter 1**

"Alright, I am headed off now." Luffy says as he finishes up the last preparations, before setting sail. His ship was not a big ship, but it was not a boat either. Luffy looks over at the town's people of Foosha Village. They were here to see him off. Luffy was setting off on his pirate adventure today. He was seventeen year old. It was time.

"Goodbye everyone! Take care!" Luffy yells as he sets off.

"Take care, Luffy!" The mayor yells.

"I know you will become the Pirate King, Luffy-kun!" Makino yells with tears in her eyes. A little time passed as Luffy sailed the seas with the Sea King, Orochimaru, he had tamed as a child. When a giant whirlpool, came out of nowhere.

"Shit, this is bad! Orochimaru, is there any ships around?" Luffy asks his pet also looking around and feeling for any ships using Kenbunshoku Haki. Luffy then spots a ship hiding behind a small island.

"There! Bring me to that ship, Orochimaru. This ship is done for." Luffy orders as he jumps on Orochimaru's head. They make their way over to the ship. It just happened to be a pirate ship. Luffy jumps onto the ship with no one seeing him.

"Huh, this is a pirate ship. I wonder if this crew is strong. I don't recognize the pirate flag, so I guess not." Luffy comments to himself. While Luffy is looking around the ship, the pirates were attacking and raiding a passenger ship. Luffy saw this and decided to interfere. He hates these kind of pirates; because, Luffy himself was not that kind of pirate. He was not raised by those types of pirates. Luffy jumps over to the passenger ship and sees a young, short boy getting hassled by three older, bigger men.

"Hey, could you guys give me directions? I am kind of lost." Luffy asks with a grin.

"Well, look what we got here, boys, an idiot." The leader of the guys says.

"Mister, you need to run. Get away now!" The boy warns fearfully.

"Huh, why is that?" Luffy asks even though he already knew answer.

"Because, if you do not give us all of your valuables, we will kill you." The second guy answers. Luffy stands there looking like he is thinking about it; but, is really not.

"I think I will pass, thanks though." Luffy says with a laugh.

"Big mistake, get him boys!" The leader yells angrily. Luffy just stands there as they rush him with swords in hand.

"What are you waiting for, run!" The boy screams in terror. When they were close enough to him and not the boy, Luffy used Haoshoku Haki to take them out. The watched in shocked awe the three men collapsing without being touched.

"How did you do that?" The boy asks not believing what he is seeing.

"Magic." Luffy says not wanting to explain haki to him. The boy just looks at him like he is crazy. Luffy then proceeds to walk around the ship taking out any pirates he sees. The boy was following behind him, watching on in awe.

"What's your name anyway?" Luffy asks.

"My name is Coby. What is your name, Mister?" The boy, Coby, asks.

"My name Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy announces with a confident grin.

"K-King of the Pirates?!" Coby yells in shock.

"Yep." Luffy says simply.

"Are you serious?!" Coby asks.

"Yeah." Luffy replies.

"Wait, you're a pirate, Luffy-san?!" Coby asks in disbelief.

"Yep." Luffy answers happily.

"What about your crew?" Coby exclaims.

"Don't have one. I'm just about to look for one. All I have right now is my pet Sea King, Orochimaru." Luffy explains with no care in the world.

"P-Pet Sea King!" Coby yells.

"Yep." Luffy says. Coby's shuts down from shock for a second.

"K-K-King of the Pirates is the title given to the person…who obtains the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power…the One Piece!" Coby explains.

"Yep." Luffy says while still taking out pirates.

"Yup?! Pirates all over the world are after that treasure!" Coby exclaims.

"Me too!" Luffy explains.

"No way! No way, no way! Absolutely no way! There's no way you can stand at the apex of this great Pirate Era! No way!" Coby yells. Luffy turns to him with a determined look.

"It's not about whether I can or not. I'm gonna do it because I want to. I've decided to be the King of the Pirates. So, if I die fighting for that, that's fine with me!" Luffy explains with passion while looking at his straw hat.

"Well, I better continue taking out the trash." Luffy says as he comes to the top of the ship.

"Luffy-san, why are you taking out pirates when you, yourself, are a pirate?" Coby asks.

"Because, I can't stand pirates like this, Alvida, you have been talking about (Coby told Luffy about his life story already).

"I see." Coby says. Luffy looks around and sees a chunky old hag surrounded by her men. They were just about to start loading the valuables the stole to their ship when…

"Hey. Chunky old hag! Are you this, Alvida person I have heard so much about?" Luffy asks.

"Chunky…old…hag." Coby whispers in horror.

"I'll kill you runt!" The chunky old hag, Alvida, yells in rage (the fight happens just like in the anime, but Luffy ties Alvida and her crew up). The people the passenger ship were very grateful to Luffy for taking out Alvida and her crew. They gave him a boat and supplies to last him. Before he left, he did one last service for them. Luffy pulled out his Den-Den Mushi and makes a call.

"Hello? This is Vice-Admiral, Monkey D. Garp, speaking." The voice on the other end says.

"Hey, grandpa, I need a favor." Luffy responds.

"Ah, my cute grandson! How may I help you?" Garp asks. Luffy goes on to explain the situation.

"Can you send someone to collect them, then send me the bounty money?" Luffy asks.

"Of course, I will have a ship out there in a flash." Garp answers.

"That was a pun on Uncle Borsalino wasn't it? Never mind. Thanks grandpa! Say hi to Grandpa Sengoku for me." Luffy says.

"Maybe be…no problem, anything for my cute grandson! Will do." Garp says. They says their goodbyes and hang up. Luffy noticed Coby's dumb founded expression.

"What's wrong, Coby-kun?" Luffy asks.

"Your grandfather is a Vice-Admiral?!" Coby exclaims.

"Yep." Luffy says not seeing the big deal.

"And he is okay with you being a pirate?" Coby asks.

"Nope, but it's my life and he respects that." Luffy explains as the boat slams kind of rough in the water. As Luffy looks over, he sees a pretty girl in another boat before he sails away. Cody decided to come with him until he could join the Marines. Coby was then introduced to Orochimaru who was dragging the boat, so they could go faster.

"Well, that was fun!" Luffy says with a laugh.

"Umm, Luffy-san, if you're heading for the One Piece, which means you're going to the Grand Line, right?" Coby asks.

"Yeah." Luffy confirms.

"That place is also referred to as a pirate graveyard, you know." Coby explains.

"Yeah. That's why I need a strong crew. What about that Pirate Hunter guy? What's he like?" Luffy asks curious about this Pirate Hunter, Zoro, people were talking about.

"You mean, Zoro? I heard he's being held prisoner at a navy base." Coby explains.

"Aw, he's a weakling?" Luffy asks even though he could feel this was not the case with his haki.

"Nothing of the sort! He's as terrifying as a demon! Why are you asking about him?" Coby asks dreading the answer.

"Thought I might have him join my crew if he's a good guy!" Luffy explains.

"You're being reckless again." Coby states.

"C'mon, he might be a good guy?" Luffy says.

"He's been caught because he's a bad guy!" Coby exclaims. Luffy could not explain to Coby about how his haki was telling him Zoro will be a great crewmate.

-Skip to the Island Zoro's on-

Luffy, not wanting to waste time, went to the navy base immediately after landing. He then climbed up the stone wall and peered over the ledge. Luffy spots Zoro tied to a post in the middle of the yard.

'He feels strong. I want him on my crew!' Luffy thinks not listening to Coby.

"Hey, you guys. You're an eyesore. Get lost." Zoro states annoyed. A little girl then puts up a ladder and climbs up. She then used a rope to climb down to the other side. She then ran over to Zoro. Coby was of course, freaky out.

"What?" Zoro asks gruffly.

"You must be hungry! I made you some rice ball!" The little girl announced.

"Do you want to get killed, pipsqueak? Scram!" Zoro orders.

"You haven't eaten anything this whole time. Here! This is my first time, but I worked really hard to make them!" The little girl says with a proud cute smile.

"I'm not hungry! You're an eyesore! Get the hell out of here!" Zoro yells.

"But…" The little girl says.

"I don't want them! Don't make me kick your ass!" Zoro continues.

'I wonder why his aura feels desperate to get the girl out of there.' Luffy ponders to himself.

"It's not nice to be a bully! You seem surprisingly well, Roronoa Zoro…oh? Those are some tasty-looking rice balls." The guy with a butt chin comments. Before he could touch the rice balls, Luffy punched him in the face.

"Who are you?! Don't you know who my dad is?!" Butt chin asks.

"Captain Morgan, one of the most despicable marines I have ever seen." Luffy states coldly.

"What are you two soldiers standing ground for?! Get this intruder!" Butt chin orders. The soldiers are no match for Luffy. Luffy knocks out both the soldiers and butt chin.

"Yosh, now we can talk with no interruptions. You can also eat those rice balls." Luffy states while looking at Zoro.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro asks in astonishment while eating the rice balls which were too sweet. Zoro did not care he thanked the little girl and she left.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I am looking for strong people to join my pirate crew." Luffy explains.

"Forget it! Me, stooping to a criminal's level?! Screw that!" Zoro says.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy asks kind of offended.

"Pirates are despicable! As if I would want to be one!" Zoro explains.

"Oh, come on! You're already know as an evil bounty hunter!" Luffy says.

"People can say whatever they want, but I have not done anything I regret. I _will_ live through this and accomplish what _I_ want!" Zoro declares passionately.

'That just makes me want you even more on my crew' Luffy thinks fondly.

"Yeah? But I've decided you're gonna join me!" Luffy states with certainty.

"Quit deciding on your own!" Zoro yells.

"I hear you use swords." Luffy states.

"Yeah, but that stupid son took my stuff." Zoro explains.

"I'll go get it back for you!" Luffy declares.

"What?!" Zoro exclaims.

"So, if you want your sword, join my crew!" Luffy offers/blackmails.

"You're getting on my nerves!" Zoro yells in frustration. Luffy then runs off toward the navy base.

"Is he planning to bust into the base by himself?!" Zoro mutters to himself.

-Navy Base-

Luffy was able to find the sword easily thanks to the aura it gave off. Haki was so useful.

'Now, which one is his? Oh, well, I will take all of them.' Luffy then leaves before anyone notices. He was carrying three swords on his back.

-Back to Where Zoro Is-

"Please escape, Zoro-san!" Coby says as he starts to untie Zoro's ropes.

"You'll be killed for doing that, you know!" Zoro explains.

"I can't stand to watch the navy like this anymore. I want to be an honorable marine!" Coby says passionately.

"Stop! I can't escape! I only got 10 days until," Zoro gets cut off.

"You're going to be executed tomorrow!" Coby yells.

"What?!" Zoro exclaims.

"Helmeppo, butt chin, never once intended to honor your agreement! So, Luffy-san got angry and punched him!" Coby explains (Luffy knew from the get go that Morgan would not keep his word, same with his son, Helmeppo).

"So, that's why he punched him." Zoro mutters. He just thought it was because of the little girl.

"The navy will after Luffy-san now. I won't ask you to be a pirate. But please, help Luffy-san! Luffy-san is only one who can save you. And I think you're also the only one who can save Luffy-san now." Coby explains.

"End of the line! I knew I heard some commotion out here. For the crime of treachery against me, I'll now execute you two where you stand!" Morgan says with a group of soldiers in front of him.

"This is some interesting stuff you guys pulled! Were you guys planning a coupe or something?" Morgan asks with a scoff.

"I always fight alone. Unlike arrogant bastards like you who use soldiers as cronies!" Zoro yells in disgust.

"Roronoa Zoro…don't you dare underestimate me! You may be strong, but before my authority, you're as good as scum! Aim!" Morgan orders his men.

'I can't afford to die here!' Zoro thinks franticly. Then they hear,

"Gomu-Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy yells as rockets out the window. He lands in front of Zoro and Coby protecting them from the bullets.

"What are you-?!" Zoro exclaims.

"Luffy-san!" Coby yells in relief.

"Straw Hat!" Morgan yells in confusion. Nobody needed to worry, the bullets bounced right off of Luffy; and, right back at them. Almost hitting Morgan.

"That doesn't work! Shishi, I told you I was strong." Luffy says laughing.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" Zoro asks in amazement.

"I told you. I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The man who's gonna be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy declares.

"W-What?! The King of the Pirates?! Do you even know what that means?!" Zoro questions.

"King of the Pirates is King of the Pirates! Are there any other meanings?" Luffy asks knowing there's not.

"I shocked, too! But Luffy-san is serious! That's how he is! He intends to become the King of Pirates and obtain this world's ultimate treasure…the One Piece!" Coby explains as Luffy just laughs.

"Here's your treasure! Which is yours? I couldn't tell, so I brought all of them." Luffy says holding out three swords.

"All three are mine. I use the Santoryu-sword style." Zoro explains.

"You'll take them, right? If we fight together now, you'll be a government-defying villain! Would you prefer that, or being killed by the navy like this?" Luffy asks with a grin.

"What are you, the devil's son?!" Zoro asks grinning also.

'If only he knew.' Luffy thought with a laugh.

"Well, whatever, I'll be your pirate, if I'm just going to die here instead!" Zoro says decision made.

"Hurray! So, you'll join my crew?! Alright! Wo-hoo! This is great!" Luffy yells celebrating.

"Okay! Now untie these stupid ropes already!" Zoro yells. Luffy stops celebrating and starts untying Zoro's ropes.

"That Straw Hat must have eaten one of those rumored Devil Fruits!" Morgan states.

"The hidden treasures of the sea?!" A soldier questions not believing it.

"Devil Fruits: whoever eats one is said to gain seemingly unworldly abilities. The power to breathe fire, the power to cause tsunamis. There are all sorts of rumors, but there are many types, and almost nothing is known about them. It's said the secrets to them lie in the Grand Line, but there's no question Straw Hat just displayed a Devil Fruit power! It does not matter who they are, if they oppose me they will be executed! If guns won't work, then chop them to death!" Morgan orders. The soldiers start charging Luffy and Zoro with swords.

"Oi, hurry up." Zoro says as Luffy was fiddling with the ropes.

"Oops, I think I made them tighter." Luffy tugged on them some more, and yep, they were definitely tighter.

"Oi, quit fooling around and just give me one of my swords." Luffy did so, and Zoro cut himself free, he took back his other two swords and rushed into the fray. He caught all the men's' swords at once. "Move and you're dead." they all felt a shiver run up their spines and they began to sweat.

"Hehe, nice move." There were other men, and they rushed at Luffy. To their surprise no matter how hard or fast they swung Luffy seemed to know where they were coming from and dodged.

"How is he doing that?"

"We can't hit him!"

Luffy even stretched his head to avoid a sword swipe, only to release it and give the guy a head butt. "Hey Zoro, duck! Gomu-Gomu no Whip!" his leg stretched and Zoro ducked just in time for them to be kicked away.

"You aren't any normal guy, are ya?" Zoro states more then asks.

"Nope!" Luffy smiled and laughed. The fight was on, but it was clearly one sided, Zoro and Luffy were just too skilled, and most of these men had no real reason to fight. Only acting out of fear of Morgan. Zoro and Luffy could have been blind and they'd have been able to notice.

The stiffness in the soldiers' shoulders and legs, as they rushed in blindly; and, without a plan. It was true, they were facing powerful enemies; but, what they lacked in overall power they could have made up for in numbers. However, Morgan's constant threats were keeping them distracted.

Luffy stopped using his haki, it wasn't fair. His eyes were set on Morgan. He was gonna punish this guy big time for giving marines a bad name in front of Coby.

"Zoro, let's try not to kill these guys." Luffy orders while cracking his knuckles.

"Yes Captain." Zoro used the back of the blade and began knocking the marines out.

"You kill us? You are just pirate scum, as if I'd lose to you." Morgan scoffs. He raised his axe-like hand, and swung it down. Luffy dodged easily.

'This guy is just using brute force. I need to tell Grandpa they need to do more background checks on these guys.' Luffy thinks as he dodges. Morgan threw off his coat. He started slashing at Luffy, the boy dodging, he was wearing Morgan out. He was burning up way too much energy, every missed swing was a big waste. The man was sweating. Luffy launched his own attack, a sharp punch, clean, ripped through the air and struck a vital spot knocking Morgan on the ground.

"Hey pirate!" Luffy turned and saw Helmeppo had Coby at gun point. "Don't move or your friend dies!" his hand was shaking. It was clear if he ever fired a gun before. He was a lousy shot, but at that range…

Zoro looked between them, and noticed Morgan was getting back up.

"Surrender now, and your friend might live." Luffy cracked his fingers.

"Hey Coby just sit tight." Luffy pulled his fist back. Morgan appeared behind him, axe pulled back and ready to split Luffy in two.

"Get him daddy!"

"Luffy!" Coby cried.

It happened in an instant, three timed attacks were launched all at once. Morgan swung his axe down, Luffy threw his punch, and Zoro rushed in for the save. Of the trio Morgan was the biggest failure. Zoro blocked his Axe with one sword, and slashed him with the other two. Luffy's punch flew and knocked the brat out and Coby was saved. With Morgan knocked out, the other marines actually celebrated this.

"I guess they aren't going to arrest us." Luffy comments.

"Guess not. I'll be a pirate. I promise you that. I'm officially a criminal, now that I've fought the navy. But I'll tell you this right now. I'm only going to fulfill my ambition!" Zoro states.

"Ambition?" Luffy asks.

"To be the world's greatest swordsman! If I wind up having to give that up, you'd better accept responsibility and apologize to me!" Zoro declares.

"The world's greatest swordsman? That sounds great! The King of the Pirates would need no less than on his crew!" Luffy states with a grin.

"You sure talk big. At this point, whatever, it's as a criminal or whatever else, I _will_ spread my name throughout this world!" Zoro declares determinedly. Luffy just grinned, loving Zoro's ambition. Zoro then collapses.

"Zoro-san! Are you hurt?!" Coby screams.

"I'm…hungry." Zoro grumbles. Luffy laughs.

-At the Village's Tavern-

Luffy and Zoro were eating their fill of their victory meal.

"I'm stuffed! I was definitely at my rope's end, having not eaten for three weeks!" Zoro says with a satisfied belly.

"Huh? You're finished already?" Luffy asks still eating.

"How the hell can you have a bigger appetite than me?!" Zoro asks in amazement.

"It tastes good! Right, Coby?" Luffy asks.

"Thank you for treating me to food, too…" Coby thanks the little girl's, from earlier, mom who owns the tavern. She was letting them eat for free for saving the town.

"It's no problem! The town has been saved, after all!" The mother reassures.

"You're really amazing!" The littler girl says to Luffy.

"Yep, I am! And I'm gonna be even more amazing! Because I'm going to be King of the Pirates! And I even got a crew!" Luffy says happily.

"So, how many others have you gathered besides me? You said you were in the middle of gathering a crew. To be King of the Pirates, you must have a good number gathered." Zoro questions.

"Just you." Luffy answers.

"Huh?! Then…" Zoro points between the two of them.

"Yep! Just us two! Oh, also my pet Sea King, Orochimaru." Luffy says without care.

"We're gonna call just us two and a pet Sea King a pirate crew?! And how do you have a pet Sea King?!" Zoro wonders.

"What's wrong with that? We are strong! As for my pet Sea King, I tamed him when I was a kid." Luffy explains.

"What about a ship? Where's your pirate ship?" Zoro asks.

"Over there." Luffy points outside to where the boat was tied to the dock.

"That?" Zoro asks in dread.

"We'll have a bigger ship before long." Luffy says confidently.

"Haha, and how's that?!" Zoro asks with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. You will just have to trust me." Luffy says with a serious face. Zoro starts.

"Alright, I will put my trust in you, Captain." Zoro says feeling more free then he ever has before.

"Good! I need a crew who will trust me to make the decisions. I also need a crew I can trust to watch my back. So far, that's you, Zoro!" Luffy explains with a warm grin. Zoro feels himself blush a little, he also felt a warmth in his chest. Sadly their tender moment was broken by the marine soldiers walking in.

"We are thankful to you for saving our town from that tyrant, but since you are pirates, I am going to have to ask you to leave this town." The sergeant announces.

"No problem. We will leave now then." Luffy agrees as he and Zoro get up to leave. As Luffy passes the sergeant, he slipped him a piece of paper and whispered something in his ear. The sergeant looked shocked and fearful at the same time.

"So, you want to join the marines?" The sergeant asks Coby.

"Yes! More than anything! It is my life's ambition!" Coby answers with determination.

"Alright, you can join. Welcome to the marines son." The sergeant declares. Coby was so happy he started crying. Before Luffy and Zoro departed, Coby and the marine soldiers saw them off and saluted them.

-On the Boat-

Luffy and Zoro were relaxing when Zoro thought of something.

"By the way, what type of human are you?" Zoro asks wondering about Luffy's unique abilities.

"I'm a rubber human. I hate the Devil Fruit called, Gomu-Gomu no Mi." Luffy explains.

"I see." Zoro says as he goes back to thinking. 'With him as my captain, things sure will be more exciting.'

"I will be King of the Pirates!" Luffy declares in excitement of finding his first crew member.

"You seem awfully obsessed with becoming the King of the Pirates. Any reason for that?" Zoro asks.

"I made a promise to a certain man, that I would gather the strongest crew, find the greatest treasure, and become the King of the Pirates!" Luffy explains.

"I see." Zoro says softly.

'Same as me then.' Zoro thinks as he remembers his own promise while looking at his sword, Wado Ichimonji. 'I think this guy will make a great captain. I can feel it.'

-Back at the Navy Base-

Sir, what did Straw Hat give and say to you before he left?" A soldier asks.

"He told me to take care of Coby and to mention him to his grandpa." The sergeant answers.

"His grandpa, sir?"

"Yes, his grandpa, Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp."

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Luffy and Zoro have been sailing for a few days now. Luffy was smart enough to ration the food, but still they were getting a little stir crazy.

"Wonder when we'll find an island?" Luffy ponders leaning over the edge of the boat.

"Isn't it kind of weird that someone trying to be King of the Pirates doesn't even have any navigational skills?!" Zoro asks in frustration.

"I have enough navigational skills to get by, but we do need a navigator. Hopefully we find one soon. But, aren't you a bounty hunter who wandered the high seas?" Luffy questions.

"I have no memory of ever even calling myself a bounty hunter. I set onto the sea in search of certain man, but then couldn't get back to my village. I had no choice, so I just went after pirate ship's to earn a living." Zoro explains.

"Oh, so you're just lost." Luffy summarizes.

"Don't put it like that!" Zoro yells as he slams his hands down on the boat, making the boat rock. Luffy's straw hat flies off of his head. Luffy and Zoro watches as the straw hat blows up the sail.

"Shanks!" Luffy mutters as he remembers, "This straw hat is dear to me it's been with me through many a fight. Luffy, I can't give this even to you." Luffy and Zoro both try to catch the straw hat as it blows over the other side of the sail. Zoro ends up catching it as Luffy gets dragged into a flashback.

-Flashback: 10 Years Ago-

On Foosha Island, in the only tavern in town. It was full with rowdy customers, the Red Hair Pirates, led by their captain Red-Haired Shanks. Shanks and his crew have been well paying customers ever since Makino, the owner of tavern now, could remember. Right now, Shanks and his soul mate, Donquixote Rosinante were sitting at the bar eating and drinking. Well, Shanks was drinking, Rosinante was not. He was not much of a drinker. Sitting next to Shanks, on his other side, was a 7 year old Luffy.

"Then take me on your next voyage, Shanks! I wanna be a pirate too!" Luffy says with excitement. Rosinante thought it was so cute.

'Just like my little, Law.' Rosinante thinks with a sad fondness.

"Haha, as if you could ever be a pirate!" Shanks says with a laugh.

"Why not?!" Luffy cries.

"Luffy, just being a good swimmer doesn't mean you'd make a good pirate." Yassop, Shanks' sharpshooter, explains drunkenly.

"I'm good at fighting too! My punches are like pistols!" Luffy declares.

"Oh, really?" Shanks says doubtfully while eating his food.

"What's that mean?!" Luffy yells.

"He means you're too much of a kid, Luffy." Lucky Roo, Shanks' cook, explains.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a grown up!" Luffy yells.

"Now, now, don't get so mad. Here, have some juice!" Shanks says handing Luffy a glass of juice.

"Wow! Thanks!" Luffy says drinking the juice. Makino was cleaning a glass, shaking her head at them, used to this behavior.

"See, you are a kid! Ha!" Shanks says laughing. His crew laughs with him, except Benn Beckman, his first mate, and his soul mate, Rosinante.

"Don't laugh! That wasn't fair, Shanks! Stupid cheapskate Shanks!" Luffy yells. Rosinante's hand enough with Shanks' teasing.

"You're one to talk, Shanks. I don't know how you are a pirate? It must be because of Benn making sure you did nothing stupid to get yourself killed." Rosinante comments while grabbing Shanks' ear and pulling it. Benn smirks and the crew laughs.

'Mama Lion, Rosinante strikes again. Captain should know better.' Benn thinks shaking his head at his captain.

"Ouch, I'm sorry dear. I'll stop teasing him now." Shanks pleads with his lover.

"Fine, see that you behave, or you're sleeping with the crew tonight." Rosinante warns.

"Yes, yes, I promise I'll be good." Shanks says pleadingly. The crew laughs harder while Luffy just looks on in confusion.

"Thanks, Rosi-mama! You think I can be a pirate, right?" Luffy asks his mother figure in a hopeful voice. Everyone stops at that, wanting to know the mama lion's answer.

"You can be anything you want, Luffy. I would like to see you become a captain of your own crew, and beat Shanks at his own game. Become stronger then him." Rosinante giggling at the look on his lover's face.

"Thanks a lot, dear." Shanks grumbles half heartily.

"Your welcome, love." Rosinante says with a warm smile. Luffy sits there and ponders Rosinante's words. While they were talking, new customers walked in; and, they did not look friendly. The leader kicked one of the swing doors off.

"Pardon us. Oh…so these are "pirates." Look pretty damn dumb." The leader comments walking up to the bar.

"Welcome…" Makino greets wearily walking over to the end of the bar where the leader was standing.

"We're mountain bandits, but we aren't here to tear up the place. Sell us some booze. 10 barrels ought to do." The leader says with a slimy grin.

"I'm sorry. I just ran out of alcohol." Makino says.

"That's odd. These pirates seem to be drinking something… what is it, water?" The leader questions mockingly.

"No, what they're drinking is the last of it." Makino explains keeping calm and standing strong.

"My apologies. Looks like we drank the whole place dry. Sorry! You can have this, if you'd like. It hasn't been opened yet." Shanks says handing out the bottle of alcohol that Rosinante did not want. The leader bandit reaches for it, like he is going to take it; but, punches the bottle to where the liquid spilled all over Shanks. Rosinante was disgusted by the bandit leader's actions. He remind him of his older brother.

"There's an 8 million berry bounty on my head, you know. One bottle isn't even enough for a bedtime drink! Don't insult me!" The leader says threating.

"Ah, now the floor's all wet. Sorry about that, Makino-san. Do you have rag?" Shanks as he starts picking up the broken bottle shards.

"Oh, I'll do that!" Makino says running over to the other side of the counter. The leader draws his sword and swings it down the length of the bar. Breaking more dishes and put a crack in the wood of the bar. Rosinante had pulled Luffy away and had him in his arms.

"Seems you like to clean. Then maybe you'll find this more fulfilling. Humph, not worth our time if they're out of booze. Let's go! Later, wimps!" The leader called as he and his bandits leave. Rosinante could feel Luffy trembling. Rosinante sets Luffy on a bar seat and walks over to Shanks; and, kneels down by him.

"Man you're a mess, love. Are you hurt anywhere?" Rosinante asks looking Shanks over and whipping his face off with the rag Makino handed him.

"Oh, I'm fine, dear. No problem at all." Shanks reassures. Then he starts laughing, his crew joining. Rosinante just shakes his head at his lover's actions.

"He got you good, boss." Yassop comments while laughing.

"Talk about lame." Lucky Roo says while also laughing. Shanks was just sitting on the floor laughing while Rosinante was trying to clean him off as best he could with a rag.

"Why are you laughing?! That was so uncool! Why didn't you fight them?! No matter how many there are or how strong they seem, you're not men – or pirates – if you laugh after something like that!" Luffy yells.

"I can understand how you feel, but he only spilled some booze on me. It's nothing worth getting mad over." Shanks explains calmly.

"Whatever!" Luffy mutters angrily. He then sees a weird looking fruit in a small chest box. He proceeds to eat it.

"Eating out of frustration, Luffy?" Shanks asks with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Luffy yells still eating. Shanks then notices what he is eating.

"Wait, what you are eating?! That box! Did you eat what was in that box?!" Shanks asks in desperation.

"Y-Yeah…" Luffy answers in a scared voice. He had never seen Shanks like this before.

"Spit it out! Right now! Every last bite!" Shanks orders as he shakes Luffy upside down.

"W-What are you doing, Shanks?!" Luffy yells as he is shook upside down. Then his legs stretch and his face hits the floor. He then bounces back up.

"What…was that?" Luffy asks in shock.

"What you ate was the Gomu-Gomu Fruit! The Gomu-Gomu Fruit is known as a Devil Fruit! Eating it turns your body to rubber, and makes you lose the ability to swim for the rest of your life!" Shanks explains.

"Eh?! No way!" Luffy cries.

"Dumbass!" Shanks yells. Rosinante smacks Shanks upside the head.

"And what's so wrong with being a Devil Fruit user, or having a Devil Fruit power?" Rosinante asks in a sweet deadly voice. Shanks gulped knowing that tone is bad news.

"N-Nothing, dear. I just think that he will have a tough time from now on, is all." Shanks tries to explain.

"Don't worry, Luffy. There are many pirates and Marines who have Devil Fruit abilities. I happen to be one." Rosinante says reassuringly. Luffy perks up.

"Really?! What Devil Fruit did you eat?" Luffy asks excitedly.

"Well, my Devil Fruit is really not all that exciting, but I ate the Nagi-Nagi Devil Fruit. It turned me into a Soundless Human." Rosinante explains.

"Neat! But, soundless? You don't seem so soundless to me." Luffy questions in confusion.

"Silent." Rosinante calls out making a circular field around him, Luffy, and Shanks. Luffy noticed that he could not here the other people in the room.

"Wow! What happened to the noise?" Luffy asks.

"This is my power, Luffy." Rosinante goes onto explain how his Devil Fruit power worked.

"That's so cool! Will I be able to do cool things like that?!" Luffy asks with stars in his eyes.

"Well, we'll see. You have to train with your Devil Fruit power to see what you can do." Rosinante explains. Luffy nods excited to see what cool things he can do with his Devil Fruit.

-The Next Day-

Makino was running through the town. She needs to save Luffy. She arrives to see Luffy getting thrown into a water barrel.

"What the hell do you want you runt?!" The leader of the mountain bandits asks annoyed.

"Damnit! Apologize! How dare you make fun of Shanks and his crew?!" Luffy yells.

"Did I say something to offend you?" The leader asks mockingly kicking Luffy.

"You did! Now apologize! Stop making fun of Shanks and the others! You stupid bandits!" Luffy yells.

"You ought to watch your mouth, boy. No one who's ever made me mad has lived to tell the tale." The leader threatens as he reaches for his sword. The mayor then arrives and starts begging for Luffy's life, but the leader refuses wanting to kill Luffy.

"You're the bad guys! You mountain apes!" Luffy yells as the leader was about to swing his sword.

"I was wondering why the bar was empty looks like it's those mountain bandits from before." Shanks comments with not a care in the world.

"Luffy!" Rosinante cries the only one of the crew showing any worry.

"Rosi-mama! Shanks!" Luffy yells.

"So you pirates are still here, huh? Have you been scrubbing the village clean this whole time?" The leader asks mockingly.

"Luffy! I thought your punches were as strong as pistols?" Shanks asks teasingly.

"S-Shut up!" Luffy mutters.

"I don't know why you're here, but you'd best leave before you get hurt. Any closer and he'll shoot your head off, wimp." The leader says as one of his men puts a gun to his head.

"He said no closer. Don't make me blow your head off!" Bandit A says.

"Put your life on the line." Shanks comments.

"Huh?" Bandit A says.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, put your life on the line." Shanks continues.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bandit A asks.

"I'm saying those aren't for threatening people." Shanks says as Lucky Roo shoots Bandit A in the head. Bandit A falls dead. Everyone was shocked, but Shanks and his crew.

"N-Now you've done it!"

"These bastards fight dirty!"

"Dirty?" Yassop questions.

"Cut the crap. What, do you think you're dealing with saints or something?" Benn asks.

"You're looking at pirates!" Shanks announces.

"Shut up! You got nothing to do with this in the first place!"

"Listen, bandits. Whether I'm splattered with alcohol or food or even spit on, most of the time I'd just laugh and forget about it. But! No matter what the reason anyone who hurts my friends has to pay!" Shanks declares passionately.

'He's so hot when he gets like this.' Rosinante things.

"Shanks…" Luffy mutters emotionally.

"Haha, has to pay, huh? Lousy pirates! Kill them, men!" The leader orders.

"I'll handle this. Should be easy enough." Benn comments as he takes out a group of bandits with using his long pistol as a bat. "Don't get cocky, bandit. If you want to fight us, then go drag a warship here or something."

"So strong!" Luffy says in awe.

"H-Hold on! The kid attacked us!" The leader says nervous now.

"You are a wanted man." Shanks says with a grin. The leader pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it. When the smokescreen clears, Luffy was gone along with the leader.

"Luffy!" Shanks and Rosinante yell together.

"Crap! I let my guard down! Luffy's gone! What do we do, guys?!" Shanks yells freaking out.

"Quit freaking out, boss! It won't take us long to find him!" Lucky Roo explains trying to calm his captain down.

"I can't believe this guy." Benn mutters. The crew then felt a foreboding feeling going up their spins. They turned to where the feeling was coming from. They saw a very angry Rosinante standing there with a deadly aura that looked like a lion.

"Shanks…" Rosinante says in a deadly voice.

"Y-Yes, dear?" Shanks squeaked.

"If you do not get my cub back unharmed in 30 minutes, soul mate, or no soul mate; you will not touch me ever again! Do you understand?" Rosinante asks in a calm deadly voice.

"Yes, dear. Come on, men! Let's go find, Luffy!" Shanks orders.

-With Luffy-

The leader was dangling Luffy over the sea while standing in a little row boat.

"Let me go! Shanks is going to kick your ass!" Luffy yells as he tries to wiggle out of his grip.

"I doubt it. I will be long gone while you struggle to live." The leader says as he drops Luffy in the water. Luffy was struggling to stay afloat, but thanks to being a Devil Fruit user, he was sinking like a rock. As Luffy was struggling to live, he let out a silent cry which summoned a Sea King. The Sea King ate the leader of the mountain bandits and then turned to Luffy. The Sea King picks him up and brings Luffy to the shore. Shanks shows up and saw all of this. He was in shock.

'Did Luffy tame a Sea King?!' Shanks thinks in awe. Luffy hops off of the Sea King's back.

"Thanks a lot fishy! I think I will call you, Orochimaru!" Luffy announces. The Sea King, Orochimaru now, nodded his head then heads back to the sea. Shanks was carrying Luffy back on his back when Luffy spoke.

"Hey, Shanks." Luffy says.

"Yeah, Luffy?" Shanks questions.

"What's it like to meet and have your soul mate?" Luffy asks. Shanks was kind of shocked that a kid like Luffy would be interested in that.

"Well, you know who your soul mate is by looking them in the eye and being able to see color. A soul mate it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person... you do that yourself- because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens... you'll always love them." Shanks explains. Luffy was in awe.

"I want to meet my soul mate!" Luffy announces.

"Haha, you will someday. It make take weeks, months, or even years; but, you will find them. You just have to be patient." Shanks says confidently as they made it back to Rosinante and the crew. Rosinante runs up to them and scoops Luffy up into a hug.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Rosinante asks hugging Luffy tightly.

"Yep! I'm fine, Rosi-mama!" Luffy answers then goes onto to tell him what happened.

"Wow, seems you had an exciting day. Time for bed." Rosinante announces as they take Luffy home. Shanks and Rosinante walk back to the Captain's Room on their ship.

"I think you deserve a reward for bringing my cub back to me." Rosinante purrs walking up to Shanks.

-Lemon Starts Here-

Shanks pulls Rosinante into a heated kiss. Rosinante whimpers at the roughness of Shanks' beard. Shanks' hands begin to roam all over Rosinante's body. His hands came down and groped Rosinante's butt, making him moan in the back of his throat. After a little fondling, they started to take off each other's clothes. Shanks took the time to look over Rosinante's body.

'I will never get enough of his body.' Shanks thinks while drooling a little bit. Rosinante saw this and blushed. The blush spreads down his firm chest. The red head smirks at this. The blonde pulls the red head into a messy kiss, to whip the smirk off of his face. Shanks pushes Rosinante onto their bed. The blonde whimpers at how rough his lover was being. The blonde loves it. Nobody would be able to tell by how sweet Rosinante is, that he loves it when Shanks is rough with him. Not BDSM per say, but a little roughness never hurt anyone.

Shanks crawls up the length of his lover's body, kissing places as he goes along.

"I still have to give you your reward." Rosinante says sitting up and pushing Shanks to lie on the bed. The blonde then starts kissing down the red head's chest licking his nipples as he goes along.

"Fuck!" Shanks growls in pleasure. Rosinante continues licking and kissing his way down until he was eye level with Shanks' cock. Rosinante licks and sucks on the head of Shanks' cock.

"Ah! Rosi-koi! So good!" Shanks moans in pleasure, loving the feeling of Rosinante's hot wet mouth. The blonde puts more of the red head's cock into his mouth. He starts sucking the hot length. He loved the feeling, taste, and texture of Shanks' cock. He could not get enough of it. He starts to suck harder, getting worked up just by sucking the hard length.

"Damn, slow down, dear. This will be over before it starts." Shanks warns with a moan. Rosinante stops sucking and lifts his head up.

"I agree. Let's get to the main event." Rosinante purrs as he reaches for the oil in their dresser drawer. He turns around and gives Shanks a show by lubing his fingers with the oil, and starts putting his fingers in his tight asshole. Shanks growls while watching this hot, sexy sight. Rosinante starts panting, and tries to hurry so he can put something bigger in his hole. He finally feels he is lose enough. He turns back around to face Shanks. He puts more oil onto his hand and lubes up Shanks' hard member.

"Ah, Rosi-koi." Shanks pants while Rosinante was lubing his member.

"I think this should do it." Rosinante says. He then positions himself over Shanks' hard, hot, cock and lowers himself down slowly onto it. Rosinante throws his head back in pleasure.

"Ah! So good! I love how good your cock feels in me, love." Rosinante moans in pleasure as he finally gets all of Shanks' member into him. Rosinante then starts moving up and down slowly at first. Shanks was in so much pleasure, not only from his lover's tight, hot hole; but, also for watching his lover taking his pleasure for himself. Shanks loves watching Rosinante.

"Shanks! It's so good! I can't stop. Please don't stop!" Rosinante moans loudly as he starts to move faster, and faster, lost in his pleasure. Shanks grabs Rosinante's hips and starts helping him move up and down. Rosinante then starts moving his hips like he was giving Shanks a lap dance.

"Ah, Shanks!" Rosinante yells as he came all over Shanks' firm chest.

"Rosinante!" Shanks moans a minute later coming into his lover's tight hole. Rosinante then rolls them over and wraps his arms and legs around Shanks.

"Ready for round two?" Rosinante purrs. Shanks just kisses his lover hard and messy while he gets hard again. Still inside Rosinante. Rosinante moans heatedly.

Their passionate sex marathon went on for a few hours before they were tired out.

-Lemon Ends Here-

"Damn, baby. What has gotten into you? Not that I am complaining." Shanks laughs while panting a bit, still coming down from his last release.

"I just found you really hot while taking out those bandits. You also protected my Luffy, who I see as my cub." Rosinante explains with a cute blush. Shanks smirks.

"Well, if I'm going to be rewarded like that every time. I will have to do it more often." Shanks says with a laugh. He then takes Rosinante into his arms and cuddles him. Rosinante puts his head onto Shanks' chest, feeling protected, safe, and satisfied. They then fall asleep in each other's arms. Feeling lucky to have found their soul mate.

-The Next Day-

Shanks, Rosinante, and their crew were packing up; and, getting ready to leave, Foosha Island. Luffy was standing at the harbor in front of Shanks and Rosinante.

"You're leaving, then?" Luffy asks with a wide grin.

"Yeah, it was a long stay, but now we part ways. Bet you'll miss us, huh?" Shanks asks.

'Like you won't miss him also. I know I will miss my cub. Just like I miss my other cub.' Rosinante thinks shaking his head fondly.

"Well, yeah, but I won't ask you to take me with you anymore. I've decided to become a pirate on my own! Just like Rosi-mama said too!" Luffy announces proudly. Shanks sticks his tongue out.

"I wasn't gonna take you anyway! You'll never be a pirate!" Shanks states teasingly.

"I will too! Someday, I'm gonna gather a crew every good as yours, and I'm gonna find the greatest treasure in the world, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! I'll show you!" Luffy declares strongly.

"You're gonna surpass us, huh?" Shanks asks impressed with his declaration.

"Yeah! And I'm also going to find my soul mate just like you! I am going to have a great soul mate like, Rosi-mama!" Luffy continues. Rosinante blushes in pleasure at Luffy's words.

"In that case, I'll leave this hat with you. It's dear to me. Take good care of it!" Shanks says entrusting his treasure to Luffy. Luffy and Rosinante both try hard not to cry as they hug each other good bye. They both flailed. Shanks and Rosinante then board their ship, the Red Force.

'Come bring it back to me someday! Once you've become a great pirate! That's our promise, Luffy!' Shanks thinks as they sail away.

-Flashback Over: Back to 17 Year Old Luffy-

Luffy comes out of his memories looking at the straw hat in his hands.

"Hey. You're gonna drop it again if you space out. Isn't it important?" Zoro states.

"Yeah. Thank you, Zoro!" Luffy says with a warm grin. Zoro blushes a little at his captain's praise.

"Man, I could go for some booze." Zoro comments.

"We should hit an island soon." Luffy answers reassuringly. Zoro nods trusting Luffy.

'I can't wait to see who my next crew member will be. I can feel them, my nakama!' Luffy thinks strongly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Luffy and Zoro were sailing they ran across three men stranded in the sea.

"Hey! Stop! You there! Stop!" Man A yelled. Zoro looked at Luffy.

"Your call, Captain." Zoro says not caring what they do.

"Sure, let's let them on." Luffy answers with a grin. Orochimaru slows down the boat, so the three men could get on.

"Hey! Stop the boat! We're members of Buggy the Clown-sama's crew! This boat is ours now!" The lead Pirate orders pointing a sword in Luffy's face.

"Huh?!" Zoro says pissed that they thought they could threaten his captain like that. Zoro swiftly takes care of the three pirates. Luffy grins at Zoro protectiveness and puts the three pirates to work. Two of them were now rowing the boat while the lead pirate sat in the middle of the two rowing. Luffy wanted to give Orochimaru a break from pulling the boat. So, this worked out perfectly.

"We're sorry. We had no idea you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro-san!" The lead pirate explains.

"Forgive our rudeness!" All three of them yell.

"ShiShiShiShi, Your reputation comes in handy, Zoro." Luffy says with a laugh. Zoro just shakes his head with a smirk.

"But what now, bro?" Pirate B asks.

"Good question… If Captain Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and the treasure…" The lead pirate trails off in fear.

"Y-Yeah…" Pirate C says also scared.

"Who's this Buggy guy?" Luffy asks.

"You've never heard of Buggy the Clown?!" The lead pirate exclaims.

"Nope. Have you, Zoro?" Luffy asks.

"I can't say that I have." Zoro states with a yawn, not really caring.

"He's the head of our pirate ship! He's eaten one of the Devil Fruits, and is just an all-around terrifying person…" The lead pirate explains.

"Then he must have a bounty, right?" Luffy questions.

"Yeah, Captain Buggy has a bounty of $15,000,000 berries." Pirate B answers.

"Oh, he must be decently strong then." Luffy comments.

"D-Decently strong?!" The lead pirate yells.

"Who do you think you're talking about?!" Pirate C yells.

"Oh, well, we'll find out how strong he is when we hit land." Luffy states.

"Are we fighting him then, Captain?" Zoro asks itching for a fight.

"Yep. Row faster! I want to hit land soon." Luffy orders with a look in his eyes that says DON'T argue. The three pirate's row faster. They made land much faster than they would have alone.

-Orange Town-

Luffy and Zoro left the pirates knocked out by their boat. Luffy and Zoro were roaming around the town and noticing it was deserted.

"Huh? I wonder where everyone is." Luffy ponders.

"Probably got over run by this Buggy character." Zoro answers.

"Could be." Luffy says as they continue walking further into town. They came upon a dog barking at a guy on a lion. The dog seemed to be protecting the shop behind it.

"Get out of the way mutt! Richie, is hungry! If you don't move he will eat you for a snack!" The man on the lion yells. The dog just keeps barking and growling. A man that looks to me the mayor of this town comes out of hiding.

"That shop is Chouchou's, the dog, treasure! Don't you dare touch it?!" The mayor yells. At hearing that this shop was the dog's treasure, Luffy becomes pissed.

"Hey! Weird hair guy! Don't touch that dog's treasure!" Luffy orders. Everyone turns to look at Luffy.

"Weird hair? This is my natural hair!" The man on the lion yells insulated.

"I don't care. If you touch that shop, I will have to put you down." Luffy threatens.

"Haha, yeah, right, kid. You are no match for one of the Buggy Pirates main crew members." The man on the lion says confidently.

"Let's test that out. Stand back, Zoro. This is my fight." Luffy orders.

"Whatever you say, Captain." Zoro yawns going over to a wall and sitting down to watch the show.

"My name is Mohji the Beast Tamer! I'm the first mate of the Buggy Pirates. What is the name of the man who my lion, Richie, is going to eat?

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. The man who is going to kick your ass!" Luffy declares.

"Etch, we'll see about that! Go! Eat him Richie!" The man on the lion, Mohji, orders. Richie runs and lunges at Luffy. Luffy uses Haoshoku Haki and Richie collapses on the ground. Luffy walks up to him and stands over him. Looking him in the eyes. Unknowing to Luffy, he was letting out the same silent cry that he did when he tamed his Sea King, Orochimaru. Richie feels/hears the cry and starts purring.

"ShiShiShiShi, good kitty." Luffy laughs as he pets Richie. Richie just lays there acting like a regular house cat.

"What have you done to, Richie?!" Mohji demands.

"I tamed him. He's mine now." Luffy says simply.

"How dare you! I will kill you!" Mohji yells and tries to hit Luffy, but Luffy dodges and KO's Mohji with one punch.

"Well, that was uneventful." Zoro comments while getting up and walking over to Luffy, and now, Richie. The mayor walks up to them and starts explaining the situation on what happened to the town.

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll take care of this Buggy guy for you." Luffy reassures with a grin. Luffy and Zoro start walking to where the mayor pointed to where Buggy was.

"So, why are we helping this town? Aren't we pirates also?" Zoro asks.

"My pirate crew is not going to be like these pirates. I was raised by better pirates then these pirates. Also, we will get the treasure they have." Luffy explains. Zoro was once again shocked by Luffy.

'I was right to trust this pirate.' Zoro thinks with smirk.

-Where Buggy is Stationed-

When Luffy and Zoro arrived they saw a clown with a big nose threatening a pretty girl.

"So, you thought you could steal from me the great, Captain Buggy of the Buggy Pirates, and get away with your life? I think not girly." The clown with the big nose, Buggy, yells.

'Shit! I can't die here! I still need to gather more money… for them.' The pretty girl thinks in desperation.

"Hey, big nose!" Luffy yells.

"Big nose?!" The Buggy Pirates cry in horror.

"B-Big nose, did you say?!" Buggy asks through grit teeth.

"Yep, sorry but I going to have to ask you to leave this town." Luffy says with a grin.

"Oh, yeah, and who's going to make me? You?" Buggy asks with a laugh.

"What do you think you're doing idiot?! You're going to be killed!" The pretty girl cries.

"If you're going to steal from pirates with that half assed resolve, then I can't help you." Luffy responds.

"Resolve? To kill needless like a pirate? Is that the resolve I need?" The pretty girl demands.

"No, to put your own life on the line." Luffy declares with a serious face. The pretty girl was struck into silence thinking back to when her precious person died.

"Don't worry, Cat Thief Nami, I will get to you after I take care of this trash." Buggy reassures.

"Yeah! Kill them, Captain Buggy!" The Buggy Pirates started crying.

"Don't leave me out of this fight, Captain." Zoro says walking to stand next to Luffy.

"Of course not." Luffy says with a grin.

"Oh, another contender. In that case, Cabaji get out here!" Buggy orders. A man with a long scarf, and buzzed hair on one side and long shoulder length hair on the other side comes out.

"Yes, Captain." The man on the unicycle, Cabaji asks wheeling out of the tent.

"You take the swordsman. I will take this punk nose kid." Buggy answers.

"Yes, Captain Buggy." Cabaji replies moving to stand in front of Zoro.

-Luffy vs. Buggy-

"I will blast you." He readied one of his Buggy Balls. He launched the ball at Luffy.

"Gomu-Gomu Balloon!" he inflated and took the ball to his gut, it sank in and bam! The ball was sent flying back and Buggy cried in terror. The ball hit and blew up a good portion of his main ship. Buggy himself used two of his men to shield himself, his hands floating and holding them by their necks. "What kind of jerk uses his own crew mates as shields?"

"Call me what you want, but my man know that my power is one that will flashily reach the top. No one is fit to be pirate king but me!" Luffy's eyes narrowed. "I ate the Chop-Chop fruit, no blade can hurt me, not only that..." He dropped his crew men, and his hands drew out his knives. "I can chop and separate my parts at will, making killing fools like you easy!" His hands whipped out, trying to slash, or stab at Luffy.

Luffy used his Kenbunshoku Haki to see where they were gonna go, and easily dodged them.

Buggy was full of confidence. Thanks to his Chop-Chop power he could separate his parts as he wanted, and while Luffy was made of rubber. He couldn't be hurt by a punch, but one good stab to the heart and this fight would be his. 'How is he dodging!?'

Luffy dodged and quickly stomped on his right hand, and smashed the left one with both of his fists. "Gaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" the smashed hands floated back to their master. "Damn you!"

"You? Be the pirate king? Not gonna happen." his leg stretched. "The one who will be pirate king is me!" He launched a Gomu-Gomu whip and Buggy separated his top from his bottom, but Luffy knew he'd do this, so he stretched his arm up and did a Gomu-Gomu chop on Buggy's head.

"Damn you! I despise little brats like you, and that straw hat!" He grumbled. "It reminds me of that man I hate more than anything!" He tried to stab the straw hat, but Luffy dodged it.

"This hat is my treasure and I will protect it!" Luffy tried to punch him, but his upper half left his lower half and he flew off drawing his swords to attack Zoro.

"You can hurt me kid, but your swordsman can't, he's dead!" Before he could get far Luffy kicked Buggy in the balls, which dropped him like a ton of bricks.

"That...was not...nice..."

"Neither was attacking my crew, this is our fight stupid big nose!"

Buggy twitched and all his pieces split up. "Chop-Chop Festival!" the many parts floated around in the air. "Can't hit me now can you?"

Luffy smirked. "Gomu-Gomu Gatling!" a barrage of fists, and thanks to Kenbunshoku Haki, he hit every part one by one!

"Gah, my parts!" they were sent flying off into the distance, by the time he put himself together he was merely hands feet and head. Luffy's arms stretched back.

"Get lost Buggy, and never come back!" he launched his Gomu-Gomu bazooka and hit Buggy sending him flying into the distance. Since his parts were too far out of range, he couldn't assemble them with his power he'd have to go and find them.

-Zoro vs. Cabaji-

The cyclist claimed to be a swordsman, but he wasn't like any swordsman Zoro had ever faced. He seemed to care more about cheap circus tricks and underhanded tactics than fighting with a sword.

He launched a barrage of tops, with tiny blades in them. Zoro put his head band on, and got his three swords out. He slashed through the tops like they were nothing. A weaker man would have been slashed apart, Cabaji used it as both an attack and a distraction.

While Zoro slashed apart his tops he cycled up a wall and dove down, planning to spear the swordsman. Zoro dodged the attack, and slashed with his three swords. The three blades met Cabaji's sword, and here is why you don't ride a unicycle while in a fight.

He had no ground and was sent flying back. "Damn it!" He got his ground and rode back at Zoro. "You will die!" Zoro blocked his attack. "Got you, Circus Trick Fire Breathing Art!" he blew fire from his mouth.

"I've had enough of your cheap tricks."

"How did you survive?"

"Oh please, your little circus act isn't even cute. Try training a few years before dreaming of challenging me." He took a fighting stance.

"I'll show you, I am a swordsman!" He cycled at Zoro. Zoro rushed forward, and in a flash Cabaji's sword and unicycle was cut to pieces.

"A cheap sword for a mock swordsman." Zoro sat down and watched his captain fight.

After the battles were over and won, the pretty girl was in shock.

'They won… They actually won.' The pretty girl thinks in awe. Luffy then looks over at her.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asks.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." The girl says.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to fight him anyway." Luffy says with a grin. "I'm disappointed though, he was not worth his bounty."

"Yeah, his "swordsman" was a joke also." Zoro grumbles.

"My name is Nami. I'm a pirate thief. What are your names?" Nami asks.

"My name is Luffy and this is my first mate and swordsman, Zoro." Luffy answers.

"Your pirates, then?" Nami asks sounding disappointed.

"Yep! But my crew is better than pirate crews like Buggy's. Are you… a navigator by chance?" Luffy asks when his haki nudges him to ask.

"Yes, I happen to be the best." Nami says proudly.

"Great! I am in need for a navigator! Join my crew." Luffy says. Nami was about to protest, not wanting to join a pirates crew, but see saw Bell-mere's ghost behind Luffy. She was smiling and nodding at her to go with him, and to trust him. Nami gets tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Luffy asks worriedly.

"No, it's nothing. Yes, I will join your crew. I will be the best navigator for you." Nami declares.

"ShiShiShiShi, the King of the Pirates deserves only the best." Luffy says while laughing. They then grab all of Buggy's treasure, and then leave. As they were sailing away they each thought.

'Going with Luffy was the best choice I could have made.'

'Bell-mere, I don't know why you wanted me to go with these pirates, but I will do my best to see what you see.'

'I can't wait to see what the next adventure is! I can feel new Nakama are coming!'


End file.
